


Pure Snow

by Kathryn_Moos



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Moos/pseuds/Kathryn_Moos
Summary: The story of a broken snow sprite, tortured by the cold of what is supposed to be warmth.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Pure Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of mine. I have nowhere else to post atm, so here it is I guess. Enjoy! DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT LINKING THIS DOCUMENT. Remember to leave kudos and constructive criticism in the comments.

**Pure Snow**

_Kathryn Moos_

Sana was walking around her neighborhood with her boyfriend, Azura. It was December 1st, the streets and trees were already covered in snow and ice. It was an especially cold December. December had gone by as fast as a snowstorm could cover a leaf in pure cold. Sana had invited Azura to Christmas Eve at her house. The arrangements were made. Sana was acting strangely, Azura thought. Sana had noticed her hair was beginning to lose its night sky color, and her eyes began to lose their color as well. She started to worry, but hid her hair under a hat and avoided getting close to anyone to hide her eyes before they completely turned into an ice cold color.

On Christmas Eve, Sana felt a piercing pain within her chest. She had seen a snowstorm of flashes from the previous year that had passed and was about to end. She quickly ran outside, without a coat nor hat to cover her almost snow-white hair. Azura chased after her, but she was as fast as an icicle falling down from a high place. Sana collapsed onto pure white, which was once a little forest. She began to feel less and less fear, as she could feel her heart was not beating any longer. She stood up, as her hair turned a glowing white and her face cold and emotionless as a frozen lake. Her skin turned extremely pale. Azura had finally found her, but was shocked to see what stood before him. His once beloved Sana, had broken. She had become one with Winter itself.

She walked closer to him, as the snow and ice froze over with colder ice than had ever been recorded. He began to lose his ability to move the closer she got. He cried, but the tears froze before they left his eyes, leaving his vision very limited. He saw nothing but a glowing white silhouette. As Sana embraced him, he froze completely around him. Before it froze his mouth he said his final words. “I’m sorry I couldn’t warm you.” Sana began to walk through the middle of the road, covering it with unbreakable ice. She froze her house that contained her so-called family and made sure it was cold enough for them to freeze to death. Her hair blew in the now formed snowstorm as she stared into the sky that was Pure Snow, falling onto everything. She began to freeze herself next to her beloved Azura.


End file.
